Help, I Need A Boyfriend!
by chibitzee
Summary: What do you do when your best friend's sister visits town demanding to meet the partner he does not have? You volunteer for the job, of course! [Written for the 365 Days of Mikayuu Project 2018]


**It's 2018~ Yay! Hey all, Chii here. I bring you all a smol oneshot written for the 365 Days of Mikayuu Project on Tumblr XD**

 **I've been meaning to write a piece for both these boys forever, and this project has totally given me the opportunity to do so! I hope you all check it out and follow them on Tumblr too (if you need to reach me, my user is sea-salt-ice-queen** **~ヾ(＾∇＾)** **)**

 **Without further ado, here's some flooffy Mikayuu :)**

* * *

 **Help, I Need A Boyfriend!**

 **Summary:** What do you do when your best friend's sister visits town demanding to meet the partner he does not have? You volunteer for the job, of course! Mika x Yuu + Krul Tepes

* * *

"So… you're Mika's new fling, huh?" she drawls, inspecting the nails on her left hand. She's just finished applying the last coat of blue, strong fumes diffusing all over the living room.

Yuuichiro blinks twice. A fling?

Mikaela isn't the type of person to do flings. He would know: they've been best friends for three long years. But then again, he isn't exactly there as the blonde's "real boyfriend". Has she already seen through their ruse? He casts a wary glance at Mika sitting by his left, his lips pursed.

"Don't say such words," Mikaela berates her before Yuu can reply. "Yuu and I have been dating for almost a year. I told you about it, did I not?"

"Oh, of course. I didn't forget." she responds coolly. Krul regards Yuu's silent demeanour with a tilt of her head, mental gears turning loudly. "Tell me then, Yuu. How did you and Mika meet? Do you know his favourite foods? How do you react when he's frustrated, or when he's feeling forlorn?"

"Well, uhm–"

"Where do you see yourself in five years? Are you able to make time for Mika while you meet your own aspirations; perhaps even consider yourself getting **engaged** to him?"

"That's enough, Krul." Mika interrupts him again. For a moment she doesn't say anything else; merely getting up from her seat and making herself at home in Mika's place. It's a luxurious-looking apartment for a part-time university student – wide rooms and expensive furniture, complete with the occasional decorative ornament or two.

"Oh, don't mind me," Krul tells them when she wanders off, "I'll just be making some tea. How do you like yours, Yuu? And _no_ , I don't want you answering for him again, Mika. I'm pretty sure your beloved boyfriend has a tongue of his own."

"Err, plain green tea is fine, thanks."

He exhales deeply when she disappears. **God.** Yuu certainly needs a drink to distract him from his anxiety. The idea that Mika's sister might find out about this impromptu fake relationship of theirs is plaguing his mind enough already. It doesn't help him any that he actually, honest-to-goodness, cross-his-heart-and-hope-to-die has a legit crush on the blue-eyed blonde, and that all of a sudden, they've gone from minimalistic touching to being blatantly lovey-dovey every chance they get. So when Mika knocked at his dorm door a week ago begging him to convince his nosy sister to lay off of his business already…

He couldn't refuse. Like hell he'd want to see Mika find some other volunteer and be told the nitty-gritty details later. He knows from stories that Krul is a force to be reckoned with, but he'll swallow his doubts if it means potentially helping his best friend out.

"You okay, love?" says Mika, seeking his hand out and planting a kiss on the back of his palm. With his other hand, he reaches for Yuu and begins to fiddle with his hair. _This is a façade too_ , thinks the ravenette, because Mika's told him his sister tends to leave and spy on him when he thinks she's not looking. He breathes again, smiling, only leaning away from the blonde's caress when he feels he can't take the hammering in his chest any longer. Mika smells sweet. The scent of frangipanis masks Krul's nail polish and reminds him of the times he'd occasionally borrow the blonde's clothes and believe the dreams he had of belonging to Mika, of being closer than friends to _smell_ like him, would come true one day.

"How long until she leaves?" he mutters, his head resting comfortably against the other's shoulder. He silently wishes the affection they've been showering lately would last longer than her stay.

"Just until five pm. But then she's back again tomorrow to take us shopping, I believe." With both arms, Mika attempts to pull him into his lap and chuckles when Yuu swats them almost immediately.

"No. That's going too far."

Mika grins playfully at that, "Is it? Am I not allowed to hold my own _boyfriend_ into my arms?" He proceeds to snake his arms around Yuu's waist, nuzzling him at the back.

"Oh, ha ha. You think just because we're doing this… thing, you can get away with messing with me?"

"What if I tell you I'm not messing around?" the blonde whispers into his clothes, his tone serious. "You know full well I don't do flings, Yuu-chan."

.

.

…Darn. When Mika says things like that, it leaves Yuu hoping for so much _more_. Krul's quick return ruins the moment though, her brows raised when she lowers the tray of mugs onto the lounge table. "You guys are getting cozy," she comments knowingly. "It's just too bad I'm around, huh?"

Yuu distances himself from Mika and disagrees, "N-No, we like having you around. Mika won't say it, but I know he misses you too. He speaks fondly of your overseas work."

"That so?" She glances at the blonde and helps herself to tea. "Hmm."

Yuu is surprised when she addresses him once more after a long pause, admitting, "I think I like you, Yuuichiro. You keep Mika in check. As long as you take care of him for me… I'm happy."

"That means a lot, Krul." the green-eyed male replies, cheeks flaring up. Mika snakes his arms around him again and Yuu lets him this time, turning sideways and blowing air kisses when his pretend partner snuggles into his neck and hair.

He finishes his tea on Mika's lap, aware of Krul's prying gaze. Then Yuu stands. "I'm getting biscuits. Hope you guys don't say bad things about me while I'm gone," he jokes. Mika's sister laughs some, reassuring him they won't. The two watch him go, Krul tutting when she notices how intense Mika's staring is.

"Did you really have to grill him with such questions?" Her brother beats her to it whilst he gently swirls his mug around.

"Now, now, Mikaela. You're the one who told me to just be myself," she says. "The real question is, how long are you going to pretend that your love for him isn't real? You ask him for help; I act like the overtly nosy sister. This foolproof plan of mine was supposed to get you two together."

The blonde narrows his eyes at her, irritated. "I'm going to tell him eventually, alright? You have no idea how hard this is that I have to resort to participating in your schemes." He obviously hasn't been sleeping properly, and she can tell Mika's more agitated today than usual.

Krul shrugs. "Excuses, excuses." She checks both her hands for any smudges of blue before returning Mika's hard gaze. "I'll only be here at Nagoya for another two days. I can't help you any further."

Mika slowly nods. He masks his foul mood when Yuu walks back in the living room, his secret stash of butter cookies in his arms.

"Hey! I hid that! How the heck were you able to find it?!" he exclaims, hunting Yuu down for it. He dodges and raises it away from Mika's reach, only cradling the container to his chest when there was no avoiding his advances.

The pink-haired young woman sighs. Mika and Yuu don't need her. She knew the minute she met him that Yuu felt the same way Mika did for him. Ridiculous, doubtful brother of hers.

One glance at his abandoned mug and she decides to add a sugar cube in it before drinking it for herself. Mmhmm. Scheming is oh-so-sweet.


End file.
